charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Carrie White
Carrie White (full name: Carietta White) is the titular protagonist-turned antagonist of Stephen King's novel Carrie — as well as several films and the musical based on the story. She is an outcast and also Elsa's formidable opponent in Carrie vs. Elsa. Appearances/Portrayals She is portrayed by actress Sissy Spacek in the classic 1976 film, Angela Bettis (and Jodelle Ferland as a child) in the 2002 made-for-TV movie, Chloe Grace Moretz in the 2013 remake and in the original 1984 musical by stage singer and performer Annie Golden. She is considered a hero by the act of having punished her tormentors. In contrast with the novel, Carrie is shown as much more charismatic and beautiful in the film versions. Carrie (novel) Carrie (1976 film) Carrie (2002 remake) Carrie (2013 remake) Gallery Carrie white 1976 5 by carriejokerbates-d9jtka3.jpg Carrie White 1976 17.jpg Carrie White in the bathroom.jpg Carrie white 1976 3 by carriejokerbates-d8dhi6n.jpg Carrie White.jpg Carrie-White-carrie-white-14627267-320-240.gif Carrie 082Pyxurz.jpg Carrie white 1976 15 by carriejokerbates-d8407vd.png Carrie White in a Prom Dress.JPG Carrie White at the prom with her bouquet.JPG Carrie White 1976 q.JPG Carrie White 1976.JPG Trivia * She also shares similarity to Matilda Wormwood who's a parody of Carrie White from the Roald Dahl book Matilda as they both use their powers to get back at those who tormented them. * She was killed by her mother named Margaret who got killed by Carrie and brought back to life by her best friend Sue Snell in the second adaptation (2002) and it is hinted that she lives in the 2013 adaptation as well when cracks appear on her gravestone in the closing sequence. * She is also somewhat similar to Lucy from Elfen Lied as they both are tormented by students and angrily murdered them as they laughed, using forms of telekinesis * She also shares a similarity to Aggie Prenderghast, both being treated as outcasts, both having telekinesis and both used their powers against those who offended them * She also shares this similarity with Willow Rosenberg (Alyson Hannigan) from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, a girl judged unsightly and humiliated daily by Cordelia Chase, the queen bee of her campus like Chris Hargensen. Willow also obtains a telekinetic power by becoming a witch. Her friendship with Buffy is possibly comparable to the relation between Carrie and Sue Snell as far as these last tries to restore her self-confidence in her and is in a way her guardian angel. However, Willow is neglected and not abused by her parents. Another difference, she was considered like the most studious among the campus contrary to Carrie who is ignored on all spheres. Later, Willow becomes a lesbian. When her girlfriend is murdered, Willow becomes a temporary dark version of herself, vengeful and empowered, similar to Carrie when humiliated in the prom. Interestingly, Willow has a veinous face like Rachel Lang in the sequel. Other females characters on the show are also inspired by Carrie. The relationship between Amy Madison (Elisabeth Ann Allen) and her mother (Robin Riker) is similar to Carrie and her mother from the 1976 film because the father left the family home. The mother becomes psychotic, obsessed by her youthful age and often humiliating her daughter. Another enemy, Drusilla (Juliet Landau) is depicted in her former human life as a pious, shy and virginal girl like Carrie, haunted by her medium power and considered herself like the devil's gift. Becoming schizophrenic and vampirized, she has a comportment similar to Margaret White. Another medium, Cassie Newton (Azura Sky) is depressed by her own power and has cut all relationships. * In the 2013 film adaption Carrie was born in 1995 and died in 2013 meaning the film is set in 2013 * Carrie saves Miss Desjardin and Sue Snell from dying in the 2013 film * In the 2013 film adaption, when Carrie tells Sue that her baby is a girl and saves her life from the destruction of her house, it´s possible that Carrie now treats Sue as a friend. * she is featured in the novel Carrie the return by Bowen Hobart. *In Carrie vs. Elsa, she replaces Prince Hans (Santino Fontana) as the main villain. Category:Female Category:Stephen King characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Psychics Category:Movie Villains Category:Film characters Category:Film Characters Category:Book characters Category:Shy characters Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Misanthropes Category:Misandrists Category:Xenophobes Category:Horror Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Successful characters Category:Destroyers Category:Villain Destroyers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Outcast Category:Tragic characters Category:Titular characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Stranglers Category:Insecure characters Category:Paranoid characters Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Vigilante Category:Elementals Category:Remorseful characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters that use magic Category:Electrokinetic characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Devils Category:Stalkers Category:Former Humans Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fallen characters Category:Fighters Category:Torturers Category:Villainesses Category:Villains